


a good day to wear red

by misura



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Lando almost gets shot.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/L3-37
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	a good day to wear red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



There was a brief silence while Lando contemplated his mortality and L3 considered the atrocious state of his (brand new) cloak.

Or possibly - make that _probably_ the other way around, because Lando had made it a habit to only weigh the odds _before_ plunging into any situation, rather than after, when it wouldn't do any good anyway.

"Well," L3 said. She sounded breathy, though that might just be Lando's imagination, which was extremely good at such things. "That could have gone better."

"Worse, too," Lando felt obliged to point out. His heart was still pounding. He felt a near irresistible urge to take L3 in his arms and stare deeply into her eyes. It was only the knowledge that she did not have any eyes, as such, that held him back, and only a little. (It was the thought that counted, after all. The gesture. The heart-felt emotion. The rush of the moment.) "I could have been wearing my favorite cloak."

L3 gave him a not-really look. "Yes. You could have. But. You didn't."

"That's right. I didn't." Lando's mouth felt a little dry. Any moment now, she'd lean a little closer, or he would, and then -

"Could have gotten shot, too," L3 said, still breathy.

"I'd have really hated getting shot," Lando said.

L3 hesitated. Lando wanted to tell her to simply give in, let the emotions sweep them both of their feet and (hopefully) onto a reasonably comfortable flat surface where they might indulge in all sorts of activities people might indulge in after a brush with near-death.

"Are you sure you're all right?" L3 asked.

Lando would have liked to roll his eyes. "Of course not. Have you seen my cloak? It's ruined. And it was a one-of-a-kind bargain, too."

"Not that much of a bargain," L3 said.

Lando gave her The Look. "You cannot put a price on art, and the person who made this cloak was clearly an artist."

L3 muttered something about con artists which Lando pretended not to hear and then she said, "Fine. I'm going to get us ready to leave, then."

"Thank you," Lando said. "I'm going to find another cloak to go with this shirt. It will be very hard."

L3 didn't have eyes, but he felt she was rolling them at him as he stomped away, which was very sad and a little rude, he rather felt.


End file.
